Demon King of Britannia
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Dying hurts. Being reborn into royalty can be even more painful, especially a royal family constantly trying to one up the others. Add in an encounter with an Ancient King and a rebellion in the East and life can only get more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Demon King of Britannia

Dying hurts. Being reborn into royalty can be even more painful, especially a royal family constantly trying to one up the others. Add in an encounter with an Ancient King and a rebellion in the East and life can only get more interesting.

 **And here we go with another OC insert story. You'd think I'd learn not to do this, but I just can't resist. For this first part, please note that I know very little about fishing, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. Now thats out of the way, lets dive straight in.**

Chapter 1

I groaned as the sound of my alarm clock pulled me back to the waking world from the depths of slumber. I slammed my fist onto the top of the alarm clock and turned over, intending to sleep until noon, only for my door to slam open, revealing my roommate, looking ridiculously perky and dressed up like a fisherman, complete with the straw hat with fish hooks stuck in it.

"Up and atum!" he yelled, kicking the foot of my bed, "Todays the day!"

"Piss of Lucas, it's way too early for this!" I groaned from under my covers

"Ah ah ah, you promised," said the overly chirpy twenty year old, opening the curtains and letting in the sun, "I had to go to your lecture, now you have to come to my fishing trip!"

"At least mine had some relevance in passing Uni," I said, rolling out of bed, "Yours is just wasting time. I've got work to do!"

"Take your laptop," said Lucas, "Now hurry up!"

* * *

Half an hour and a breakfast of cereal later and Lucas and I were in his car heading out of the city to a lake to spend the day fishing. Unfortunately, since it was Lucas' car, he got to pick the music and picked out some god awful pop songs that always set my teeth on edge whenever I heard them and insisted on singing along, loudly and off key. In other words, pure torture. I don't think I've ever been more happy to arrive at a destination than I was just then, even if I would have to put up with the boredom that came from fishing. Still, I did promise Lucas and I always try to keep my promises, so I wouldn't complain...too much.

Two hours later and we still hadn't had a bite, Lucas was on his third can of beer and I was putting the finishing touches to my essay. It was at that moment that the heavens opened and started emptying an entire oceans worth of water onto us.

"Oh thats just perfect!" I groaned, "Can we go home now?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Lucas with a grin, "This will make the fish more likely to bite!"

I looked at him incredulously as he set up a large umbrella that covered the both of us before sitting down and opening another can of beer.

"Ah, this is the life!" he said, stretching his arms and closing his eyes.

"You have an odd definition of fun," I grumbled, reaching into the bag and pulling out a sandwich.

Before I could take a bite, a rumble of thunder echoed in the distance.

"Uh oh," I muttered as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, "Alright, now we definitely need to go."

"Why?" asked Lucas, "Its just a little rain."

"Lucas, there's a storm coming," I said patiently, "And you do know that fishing rods are basically lightning rods, right?"

"So?"

"So, unless you want to get struck by lightning then I suggest we pack up and go before the storm gets here."

Thunder rumbled to illustrate my point, followed by a lightning flash a few seconds later. Lucas looked like he was going to argue, but conceded my point. He may have a one track mind, but he's far from stupid. The two of us quickly began to pack up, packing up our half eaten lunch and Lucas' beer cans, as well as the bait and tackle box and our fold up chairs. Finally, we moved onto the rods and, looking back, I realize that we really should have started with that. It would have saved me a heck of a lot of pain, heartache and headaches in the future.

We were so focused on packing everything away that we failed to notice that the storm was now directly overhead. Lucas was taking down the umbrella was had been using, while I wrestled with the rods, trying to get them to collapse so I could pack them away. It was then that disaster struck. One moment I was packing the rods away and the next I felt like liquid fire had been forced into my veins and everything went black.

* * *

"GAH!"

I shot upright in bed, my limbs jerking in phantom pain from the dream. I sat their for a moment, wide eyed and panting as my heart rate came back into a reasonable range. As I sat their, a knock sounded on the door.

"Are you alright my lord?" asked a voice through it.

"I'm fine," I called back, "Just a bad dream."

"Should I go and fetch your sister young master?"

"No, I'm OK," I said, doing my best not to grit my teeth in irritation.

"Very well."

I flopped back down on my bed, before glancing at the clock on my bedside table. 8:30, time to get up. I got out of bed and padded over to the window, shoving the curtains open to reveal a view of large, colourful garden, before moving to stand in front of the mirror.

Rather than a 20 year old, scruffy looking university student, an 11 year old boy stared back at me, with short, dark purple hair and violet eyes. I was never really a religious or really spiritual person, but getting struck by lightning and then reborn soon cured me of that. Of course, the fact I was reborn into a world I know for a fact to be fiction meant that their was likely someone upstairs with a bad sense of humour. Whats that? You want to know how I know this world is fiction? Well, to answer that, I just need to introduce myself. I am Eren li Britannia, Tenth Prince to the Holy Britannian Empire. See what I mean?

With a sigh, I turned away from the mirror and started getting ready for the day, getting dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and a black jacket with gold stitching on the hems. Overall, the outfit probably cost as much as my student flat did in my last life. Ah, the perks of being reborn into royalty. Of course, that also came with a psychopath as a father, murder at every turn and an incoming rebellion from one of my brothers in a few years. Not to mention the stifling nature of the stiff protocols of being a prince, even if I was still under-aged. Bit of a balancing act really. Still, I'm not going to complain and make the most of the luxuries while I can. Don't give me that look, I'm only human.

I left my room and headed downstairs to the informal dining room where my sisters were already eating breakfast.

"Morning all," I said, sitting next to my younger sister, Euphemia who looked extremely grumpy.

"Good morning Eren," said Cornelia, looking over her paper, "Jeeves said you had a nightmare last night."

I shot a glare at the butler who was stood behind my older sister, only for the man to ignore me.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," I said, "It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about."

Cornelia eyed me for a moment, before nodding and returning to the paper. With that out of the way, I turned to Euphemia.

"So, whats got you so worked up this morning?" I asked.

"I miss Lulu and Nunna," said the ten year old.

I noticed Cornelia tightening her grip on the paper, although her face was still hidden behind it.

"Yeah, me to," I said, "Lelouch was the only one it was actually interesting to play chess with."

"What about Clovis or Schneizel?" asked Euphie.

I chuckled.

"I'm not in the practice of engaging in impossible battles," I said, "I'm all for a challenge, but I don't stand a chance against Schneizel. As for Clovis, hes never once beaten me, so theres no fun their either. I got no problem with playing Poker with them though."

I grinned evilly.

"Of course, they know better after I cleaned them out completely the one time they agreed."

Euphie giggled as Cornelia attempted to look disapproving, although her lips were twitching as she remembered the time I had challenged all of my older siblings to a poker game and proceed to clean them out completely. Since then, all of the Royal Children and many of the palace employees had called me the Card Devil after I won every hand we played and proved I wasn't cheating on top of that. I truly did have the Luck of the Devil.

I smirked and got to my feet.

"Well, now I've done my good deed by cheering up Euphie, I believe its time for training. Later."

I kissed Euphi on the cheek and hugged Cornelia before leaving the room and heading for the training room where I went through my brutal training regime to keep my skills sharp and strengthen myself. If I was going to help Zero in a few years I needed to be as strong as I could be. And that's exactly what I was planing to do. I was going to change the future and make sure that Lelouch got to experience the world he would work so hard to create alongside his sister and prevent many of the tragedies that would occur along the way. That was the reason I trained every day, increasing my strength and skill until I could defeat 10 of the Elite Royal Guards coming at me at the same time armed with just my training sword. Of course, no matter how skilled I was, I could never hold a candle to my tutor, a Knight by the name of Raffaello D'Arc, a woman of Italian descent who managed to kick my ass seven ways to Sunday every time we spared using just her left hand and without even moving her feet.

* * *

An hour later, I left the training room and promptly made my way back to my room to shower and patch up my many bruises Raffaello had given me.

"Looks like you got your ass kicked again," said a voice from the door.

I turned to see my older sister leaning against the frame.

"Yeah well, teach doesn't believe in holding back," I said, "Besides, its not like the damage is permanent. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Whereupon Raffaello will beat you to a pulp again," said Cornelia, moving into the room and taking a seat on my bed, "Why do you do it Eren? Why do you train so hard?"

I sighed and shut my first aid box, putting it on my bedside table.

"Because I get the feeling that this world is only going to get more dangerous," I said, "Last year Aunt Marianna was killed in her own home and the wars around the world are only getting more violent. I can't help but feel that one day I'll need to be a strong as I can possibly be to protect you and Euphie."

"What makes you think I need protecting?" asked Cornelia with a smirk.

"Brotherly instincts," I quipped, "But thats why I'm training as hard as I can, to make sure nothing happens to you two. I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

"Aw, thats cute, my kid brother acting all tough!" said Cornelia with a grin, showing a side of herself she only used around Euphie and I.

I grumbled and turned away, only to get dragged into a hug by my older sister and tickled into submission.

* * *

A few hours later saw me sat in a tree near the edge of the gardens around the manor we lived in, working on some designs and theories I came up with in my spare time. I had always enjoyed building new things and had found that I had a talent for working with Knightmare Frames. The designs I had were for new Nightmares and weapons that I would hopefully be able to build in the future. As I worked, I became aware of a strange feeling approaching, almost like a storm front but much more powerful. I looked up from my notebook and looked around. As I did, I caught a glimpse of a flash of red in the forest on the other side of the wall that surrounded the grounds. I stood up on my branch to try and get a better look, only for the limb to snap, dumping me on the other side of the wall.

"Ow, that hurt," I muttered, pushing myself to my knees and rubbing my head.

I paused as a pair of armoured boots landed in front of me and an aura of power the likes of which I've never felt washed over me. I looked up, taking in the being that stood before me. He was tall and well built, with close cropped, brown hair, blue eyes that practically glowed with power and His face was covered by a full beard that was neatly trimmed. He was clad in finely made armour with a white surcoat emblazoned with a rampant red dragon, a fine looking red cloak and a golden crown on his brow. In his right hand he held a beautiful sword with a blue wrapped hilt, a golden crossguard and a blade that shone like fire in the sun. The aura of power around him was almost suffocating seemed to manifest as a faint glow around his being, focused primarily on the sword in his hand. The man had an aura of a true King far beyond what my father had and that Aura forced me to kneel before the being.

"You boy, what is thy name?" asked the King.

"E-Eren," I stuttered as I struggled against the power that held me in place, "Eren li Britannia."

The Kings eyes narrowed.

"Where am I child?" he asked, "I woke here in these woods unable to find my way home."

"Y-you're just outside the city of Pendragon, Britannia's capital," I said.

The Kings nostrils flared and the aura around him seemed to increase.

"Your people must be extremely arrogant to name their city after the King of Knights," he rumbled, "Or extremely foolish. So which is it boy?"

I couldn't answer. The pressure the King was giving out was to much and it was all I could do to breath, let alone talk.

"I see, in that case…"

The King lifted his sword. In that instant, the pressure let up just a bit and I took advantage, throwing myself back to avoid the strike that would have removed my head had it connected, before flipping to my feet and sprinting off into the forest.

"Oh, it seems that you have some fight in you after all," said the King, amusement in his tone as he began to follow me, "Very well, let us play."

I sprinted through the forest, easily dodging around trees and bushes while trying to figure out exactly who it was who was chasing me and what in the world was the source of his aura. I immediately discarded some form of Geass since he hadn't had the symbol in his eye and that wouldn't explain why he was trying to kill me. I instinctively ducked under another branch and inwardly thanked Raffaello for teaching me so much beyond just swordplay. Then, my mind went back to one of my favorite Anime from my past life and a certain character in it that just so happened to look a heck of a lot like my tutor and my blood ran cold. There was no way the psychopath chasing me could actually be…

Before I could finish the thought, I was forced to dive forwards, avoiding the blade of the Kings sword as he came barreling out of the trees and took a swipe at me. I rolled back to my feet facing the psychopath as he straightened up and turned to face me. As he did, the tree that had been next to me when I dodged his strike fell over, cut cleanly in two by his sword strike. I gulped and eyed the weapon werally.

"You are fast young one, but no one can escape King Arthur Pendragon forever," said the King.

" _CRAP!"_

And that just proved me right. Apparently my luck had just ran out because I was now face to face with a Heretic God and he was out to kill me.

 **And thats where I'm going to end it. Hope you like it! Before I end it, a few points.**

 **First, in this reality Godou doesn't exist, so he won't be killing Verethragna or anyone else really.**

 **Second, I already have some ideas for Erens Authoritys, but I'm open to suggestions as to how I can improve them. They are as follows:**

 **[Throne of Avalon]: Allows the user to command anyone who is a part of some form of military or law enforcement organization, as defined by the person himself. This is not the same as Lelouch's Geass as there are limits to what commands can be given. A person cannot be commanded to break their own morals, nor can they be ordered to betray their commanding officers through action, although it can be used to get information freely. The commands can be used freely and as often as the wielder wants, however a certain amount of time must pass between commands on a single person, with the more complex the command the longer the cooldown time. Orders can also be placed to activate at a later date if necessary and the limitations can be overcome at the cost of sealing the Authority for a night and a day.**

 **[Excalibur]: Exactly what it sounds like, a Holy Sword with incredible power. This weapon can be used to burn away darkness and shrouds and the sheath can heal any injury. The worse the injury, the longer the Sheath will go dormant between each use. While in contact with the sword it is impossible to lie.**

 **[Round Table]: This Authority allows Eren to gift a portion of his power to 25 individuals, granting them a portion of his Campione Vitality and enhancing any powers they may have, as well as their weapons and gear, including Knightmares.**

 **I am also willing to accept suggestions for other Gods Eren could face off against in the future since I don't really have any right now.**

 **Third, The 'God' of the Code Geass world isnt a 'God' in the same way as the Heretic Gods are. It would probably be more accurate to say that Heretic Gods are born from the Code Gods since they are born from Legends and Myth.**

 **Fifth, I'm willing to take paring suggestions for both Eren and Lelouch from both worlds if needs be.**

 **Finally, Eren is the same age as Lelouch.**

 **Now thats out of the way, please leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Demon King of Britannia

Dying hurts. Being reborn into royalty can be even more painful, especially a royal family constantly trying to one up the others. Add in an encounter with an Ancient King and a rebellion in the East and life can only get more interesting.

 **And we're back. I don't have anything to add, so lets delve into Wonderland!**

Chapter 2

" _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!"_ I thought as I ran away from the God that was chasing me, ducking under the occasional blast of light he sent in my direction, blasting trees into dust.

It had been half an hour since the Arthur had started trying to kill me and I'd been running ever since, trying desperately to stay one step ahead of the Legendary King. Unfortunately, I was tiring and the attacks were getting closer with every shot. I was strong and fast, but I was still only 11 years old. The only reason I had lasted this long was that Arthur was playing with me.

At that moment, another energy blast hit the ground nearby, blasting me a few feet to land face first on the forest floor. I pushed myself up, spitting out dead leaves, only to freeze as I felt the God of Steel looming over me.

"You put up far better fight than I thought young one," said Arthur, "But this is where the game ends."

" _Is this it?"_ I thought, _"Is this where I die? Alone in the middle of the woods?"_

"Fear not young one, I shall make your end swift," said the King as his aura once more crushed me to the floor.

" _Damn it, I don't want to die!"_ I thought, _"I need to make sure my sisters are safe! I need to help build a better world! I can't afford to die here!"_

My hand moved down to the back of my belt where I kept a small, ceremonial dagger that I had received from my mother before she died. It was a mere trinket, made of precious metal that made it a worthless weapon for actual combat. The only reason I kept it was as a keepsake. My fingers closed around the hilt as I watched Arthur raise his sword from the corner of my eye, waiting for the right moment… Their! I pushed with all my strength, fighting against the Aura of the King, before surging up, whipping the dagger from under my coat and burying it in the King's side, right under his armour and into his stomach, cutting through one of the straps holding on his breastplate.

The Heretic God gasped in pain and shock as he looked down at the dagger now sticking out of his side, before his face morphed into a scowl of fury and he backhanded me across the face with an armored hand, sending me flying back with a bloody nose and a cry of pain.

"You dare to raise your hand against a King?!" roared Arthur, pulling the dagger out of his side and tossing it aside, "Just who do you think you are?!"

I got to my feet, glaring at him from under my bangs.

"I know that I am Eren li Britannia, Tenth Prince to the Holy Britannian Empire!" I shouted, before charging the King.

He clearly hadn't been expecting that and hesitated for a moment. That hesitation was all I needed as I tackled him, forcing him to fall over backwards. I had intended to distract him and make my escape, but what I hadn't noticed was the tree behind Arthur had a broken branch at chest height, it having been splintered when he had blasted me. When I tackled the God, the branch had gone under his now loose armour and pierced him through the heart from behind. The God let out a roar of pain, accompanied by a blast of power that blew the tree to splinters and sent me flying back into a large boulder at the edge of the clearing with a sickening crack. I let out a yell of pain as my legs immediately went numb and my ribs shattered. I fell to the ground, coughing up blood as my vision began to blur. I forced myself to look up, intending to look the God in the eye as he killed me, only to see that Arthur was where he had been stabbed, looking down at the bloody branch that emerged from his chest. Then, he began to laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Who would have thought it would come to this?" he asked, gazing up at the sky, "Defeated by a boy, not even in his teens yet."

He turned his gaze on me as his body began to darken and vanish.

"You have slain me, little king. Now, you must suffer the consequences of such an act. Become strong, as strong as you can possibly be, for one day I shall be back and we will cross swords once more, this time as equals. I look forwards to that day, little King."

And with that, King Arthur Pendragon, the God of Steel, vanished from the world, heralding the birth of the Youngest King. Not that I knew that for I had just passed out.

* * *

The next thing I became aware of, I was laying in a soft surface with my head resting on a warm pillow.

"The black Art that Epimetheus and I left behind, the Sacred birth of an Illegitimate child, shrouded in darkness, born of a Fool and a Witch," said a childish voice, "A secret right of Usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a God."

I opened my eyes to find myself looking up at a beautiful girl with violet hair pulled into pigtails and bright green eyes, dressed in a white dress with disconnected sleeves.

"In other words, all of the conditions have been met," said the girl, smiling down at me, "And you shall receive a gift from the Heavens."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well to put it simply, the sacrificing of your life in order to slay Arthur Pendragon has succeeded," said the girl.

"So I killed him?" I asked, "Who are you?"

"You already know the answer to that, little one," said the girl.

"Pandora," I muttered, "So that means I'm now a Campione?"

"Indeed," said the childish Goddess, "I don't think I've ever met a person like you before. An Outsider, a being beyond the rules of any world. I think we can expect great things from you."

The white world around me faded away, the voice of Pandora echoing in my ears as I slowly came back to my senses. I opened my eyes to find myself staring up at the forest canopy above me.

"Oh good, so you're finally awake," said a familiar voice from nearby.

I slowly sat up, looking around me. I was still in the clearing where I had slain Arthur, only it was now lit by a crackling fire as the sun had long since set if the position of the moon was anything to go by. Sat by the fire was my teacher, eyeing me with interest in her eyes.

Raffaello was a very attractive woman with dark skin, eyes and long dark hair tied up in a pony tail. She was wearing a black, sleeveless top that stopped just above her navel, a short, black skirt, black tights and white boots. Her arms were covered in white armwarmers and she had a long, white scarf wrapped around her neck.

"What happened?" I asked, only to receive a training sword to the head.

"I'll tell you what happened you brat!" yelled my teacher, "You went and picked a fight with someone way outside of your league! Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be alive right now?"

"Owwww!" was my only response as I held my head where she had hit me.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?" continued Raffaello, "Your sisters are worried half to death and the guards are running around like headless chickens trying to find you! I ought to drop you like that damned idiot Doni!"

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled as she whacked me again, "The branch snapped and dropped me out here and I've spent the day being chased down by a psycho! I only just got him before he got me."

Raffaello glanced over at the splintered branch where Arthur had died, still stained in the Gods blood.

"You killed him?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Hmm."

The Knight snapped her fingers, causing an elegant broadsword to appear in her hand, before she swung it at my head. Before I'd even realized I'd moved, I had backflipped out of the way and was now in a fighting stance across the clearing from her in a fighting stance.

"Defend yourself!" snapped Raffaello as she launched herself at me at incredible speed.

I ducked under her attack, my body moving smoothly through the motions as I planted my fists in her solar plexus and pushed, sending her flying back away from me. The Knight landed on her feet, holding her stomach where I'd hit her.

"Interesting," she muttered, "This morning you couldn't pull off that move so easily and your moving much more fluidly than before. You also seem to be hitting harder. Just one more push to be sure."

She charged me once more, this time moving far faster than her previous attack, rendering me completely incapable of dodging. However, as she approached, the world around me seemed to slow down and I became aware of power flowing through me. Words sprang to my lips unbidden.

" **I, the King that protects the realm, call upon my blade to answer my plea. Oh great Lady** **Nimue, I ask that you entrust to me the Blade of Kings to cut down those that threaten my home!"**

The ground before me rippled and a hilt shot from the center, straight into my outstretched hand, just in time to block Raffaello's strike. Their was a brilliant flash of light and the Knight was thrown across the clearing. I looked at the weapon in my hand in awe as the very air around it seemed to hum with power. The weapon was a longsword, with a golden crossguard and blue wrapped hilt. Engraved into the blade in gold were a set of runes that gleamed faintly in the moonlight and the flawless blade appeared to be surrounded by a corona of light.

"Excalibur," I muttered in awe, "The Blade of Kings."

"That confirms it," said Raffaello, getting to her feet, "You slew the God of Steel, King Arthur Pendragon. Congratulations brat, you are now a Campione."

* * *

Following a short spar to get used the the Legendary Sword (Which I lost) the two of us headed back to the manor, where I was immediately tackled by a sobbing Euphie who hugged me hard enough to make my ribs creak worryingly, despite the fact they were now stronger than concrete.

"Hey, hey, no need to cry little sis," I said, petting her pink hair as I hugged her back, "I'm fine. I just got a little lost in the woods."

"Oh really?" growled Cornelia as she glared at me, arms crossed and a look of fury on her face, "And what were you doing out there in the first place?"

I gulped and subtly shifted so Euphie was between me and Cornelia.

"Er, um, well, you see…"

I looked over at Raffaello, only to find that the Knight had vanished, along with the rest of the guards that had previously been in the room.

"Damn traitors," I muttered, turning back to my clearly irate older sister.

"Well, I'm waiting," she growled.

"Well, you see, I was working on some stuff in the tree at the edge of the grounds…"

"You mean the one I told you not to climb?"

I winced.

"Yes, that one," I said, "The branch I was on snapped and dumped me on the other side of the wall and knocked me out."

By this time Euphie had wriggled out of my arms and sprinted out of the room as Cornelias temper reached boiling point.

"EREN LE BRITANNIA!" she roared, making me squeak in fear.

Somehow, my sister in a rage was much more terrifying than a God trying to kill me.

 **And that's where I'm going to end this chapter. Its a bit short, but the next chapter will be a timeskip so I thought I'd have that as a new chapter. For those who don't know, Erens Excalibur is based on Sabers sword from Fate.**

 **I'd like suggestions for another God for Eren to fight, as well as any Authorities he could gain from it. While I will accept any, I would like it to be a God connected with protection in some way.**

 **As always, leave me a review and, before I sign out, heres a short Omake of something I came up with that made me chuckle.**

Omake: FOOL!

"Excalibur," I muttered in awe, "The Blade of Kings."

I examined the weapon in my hand, taking in the beautiful weapon. It was a radiant golden broadsword, with an unblemished double-edged blade and a precisely ornamented cruciform-shaped hilt, engraved with various regal inscriptions along both its guard and pommel. In fact, the weapon almost looked familiar…

" **Ah, so you are my new wielder?"** said a voice as the sword began to glow, **"Please forgive the belated salutations. I am the Holy Sword, Excalibur!"**

The glow around the weapon increased, forcing me to cover my eyes. After a few seconds the light cleared and I was able to look. What I saw made me quake with fear. The being in front of me was an odd creature of small stature, with large, bulbous eyes that looked like a failed arts and crafts project, a large, upturned snout, a small, white body, slender limbs and rabbit like feeta rabbit. He was wearing a tall, white top hat and a similarly coloured shirt with a frilled ruff under a white jacket with nothing on his lower half. In his hands was a massive cain that was nearly as tall as he was, hat included.

"Oh no," I muttered.

"Hmm, you don't look like much," said Excalibur, looking me up and down, "My legend dates back to the 12th century you know?"

"Please tell me this is a dream," I said, pinching myself. It hurt.

"Well, no matter, you defeated my former master, so now I suppose that you will be the one to wield me," said the annoying little critter, "But first you must agree to the 1000 previsions."

He produced a massive sheaf of paper from somewhere and shoved it into my hands.

"I especially look forwards to your participation in number 452, the five hour story telling party."

"You have got to be kidding me," I said faintly, "I killed King Arthur and now I'm landed with this thing? Is this some kind of punishment?"

"FOOL!" shouted Excalibur, shoving his cain under my nose, "What right do you have to complain? My legend goes back to the 12th century you know."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

 **And there we go, an Omake based on the Excalibur from Soul Eater, the most annoying thing ever to come out of any Anime. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Demon King of Britannia

Dying hurts. Being reborn into royalty can be even more painful, especially a royal family constantly trying to one up the others. Add in an encounter with an Ancient King and a rebellion in the East and life can only get more interesting.

 **And now its time for another flurry into my demented psychi. This chapter is set a year after the previous one, meaning that Erens had some time to come to grips with his power. This will also contain Erens first meeting with one of his violent siblings, as well as the girls who will become his Knights in the future. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I smiled as I gazed out over the rolling Tuscan hills, taking in the gorgeous Italian Landscape. I had always wanted to go to Italy in my last life but never really had the chance. I had made plans with my friends to go once we had graduated from University, but being struck by lightning kinda puts a crimp in plans like that. Now I finally had the chance to see all of the things I wanted to, albeit slightly different due to the different paths history took in this world.

It had been a year since I had slain Arthur and in that time Raffaello had stepped up my training, teaching me all she could about the Magic of the world, the Heretic Gods and my fellow Campione. There were currently six, including me, although I had a feeling that I was actually the seventh with Doni having slain Nuadha but was still amnesiac. We had come to Italy to visit some of the Mage Associations in the country and get me some alleys for the future.

Just then the piece was broken as a huge spike of power erupted and a castle on a nearby cliffside was suddenly split in two as if smote by a sword from the heavens, the two halves falling away from one another as the building a hill crumbled.

"What in the world is going on over there?" asked Raffaello, trotting up beside me on her grey horse.

"Well, judging from the amount of power it was either a Heretic God or one of my fellows," I said, getting to my feet, and moving over to my own steed, a young, jet black stallion.

I mounted the horse and rested a hand on the sheathed sword that was attached to the side of the saddle.

"Either way, I'd best go take a look," I said, "I'm eager to meet one of my Siblings and itching for a fight!"

Raffaello shook her head as the two of us spurred our horses in the direction of the pile of rubble that used to be a castle.

"And here I thought you were different," she said.

I just grinned.

* * *

It didn't take long to arrive at the location of the disturbance and when we did it was to find a group of familiar individuals. The first, and most important, was the happy go lucky idiot that would later be known as the King of Swords, one Salvatore Doni. He was a good looking, blond Italian with blue eyes and a pair of sunglasses resting in his hair. He was wearing a rather loud shirt that was unbuttoned to show off his toned torso and a pair of baggy shorts, with sandals on his feet. In his hand he held a fake sword that he had channeled his Authority through.

The other two were a pair of girls my age who were looking at my idiot brother with fear in their eyes and another two I had been eager to meet since becoming a Campione, the Knights, Erica Blandelli and Liliana Kranjcar. Even at this young age, it was clear that Erica was going to grow into a true beauty. She had long, blond hair and the beginnings of the killer figure she would have in a few years and was clad in the combat uniform of the Copper Black Cross, consisting of form fitting black trousers and shirt, with a red and black striped mantel and brown, leather boots.

Liliana was also a very pretty girl, almost fairy like with long, silver hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a similar outfit to Erica, only her mantel was blue and black, the colours of the Bronze Black Cross.

At the sight of the blond moron my teacher let out a growl and muttered something in Italian under her breath that I'm pretty sure wasn't suitable to be said around kids.

"I was wondering if it was an invasion started by some association," said Raffaello as we approached, "And who does it turn out to be? Salvatore Doni. Though I suppose our brief contact makes you my unworthy disciple, what on earth is going on here? Depending on circumstances, I may have to cut off your head as compensation."

Doni just stared at my tutor with an intense look in his eye as the two girls eyed us with trepidation. I shot a grin their way and Liliana looked away with an eep and a blush while Erica returned the grin with a dazzling smile of her own.

What's up, Doni?" asked Raffaello, "Did you forget my face because of injuries from the beating you took? I wouldn't be surprised if that ass the case. You always did cause more trouble than you were worth."

"It seems you're right," said Doni, "I do seem to have lost my memory."

"Don't say it like you caught a flu, moron!" snapped my tutor

"Now now, no need to get angry," said Doni, "I woke up this morning on some unknown country roadside with no memory and thought it would be best to try and get it back. I heard your name mentioned at a monastery and somehow knew you had something to do with my memory. Now that I see you, I know what I have to do."

Doni smiled a friendly smile that shone like the sun, although I could see the hidden edge beneath it, the same edge my own smile held.

"What I needed to do was see you," continued the King of Swords, "And if I could fight you then that sense of vagueness would surely go away. That's what I have been feeling, and it's unbearable."

He took a stance with his fake sword. There was nothing really special about the stance, in fact it was downright awful, but Doni still gave out an aura of menace that marked him as a Campione.

"I see you haven't changed, still doing what you want while muttering to yourself," muttered Raffaello as she got of her horse and approached the Amnesiac King, "Eren, take care of my horse and stand back."

"Yes ma'am," I said, taking her horse's reins and leading it over to where Liliana and Erica were stood.

The Knight and amnesiac Campione faced off, one with a blank face, while hte other was grinning widely in anticipation of the fight to come.

"I keep feeling that my sword training has reached a glass ceiling," said Doni, "Which is why I want to fight with the strongest swordsman I know to see if I can find out how to continue."

"You have no idea how the world works, do you?" asked the Knight, "You always were the biggest moron."

A magic circle appeared over Raffaello's hand as her Cuore di Leone appeared in her grip. At the sight of the magic sword, the two girls caught their breath.

"I know you are one of those people for whom words are a waste of time," said Raffaello, "Salvatore Doni, you are a true genius, a monstrous child of heaven in regard to swords... However, you are not a man who plays games, what new technique have you mastered now to do this?"

She indicated to the ruined castle.

"Things like this remind me that your stupidity is so great that not even death can cure it. Now, enough words, let's talk with the blades of our swords. Come, you unworthy idiot disciple, it's been a while since I gave you a good ass kicking..."

I leant forwards, eager to see the battle between my teacher and fellow Campione. The two young Knights at my side seemed to be conflicted about something and it was easy to guess what as Liliana stepped forwards

"Please wait a moment, Saint Raffaello!" she called, causing the Knight and the King to stop their staredown for a moment to look at her.

"Yes, what is it child?" asked Raffaello.

Liliana looked like she wanted to run as the formiddible swordswomans gaze fell on her, but she steeled herself and held herself strong.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady," she said formally, "I am Liliana Kranjcar, knight belonging to the Bronze Black Cross. I came looking for you today for the sake of inheriting the famed twin swords in your possession."

Erica looked shocked for a moment, before she drew herself up and stepped forwards

"I, Erica Blandelli, have also arrived for the same purpose as Dame Liliana here," she said, bowing elegently to the elder Knight, "We accompanied Sir Salvatore as it seemed that he was looking for you to, although he didn't know his relationship with you due to memory loss."

Liliana bowed alongside her rival. Raffaello sighed at the two girls request.

"Based on your family names, you must be the successors to the Houses of Kranjcar and Blandelli," she said, "I feel sorry that you got caught up in this moron's antics. He is extremely talented with the sword, but a complete failure in magic. I should know, I taught him myself, as troublesome as it was putting up with the idiot."

"Hmm... I can't really remember," said Doni, scratching his chin, "Even if you glare at me with such scary eyes..."

"You were almost as troublesome as Eren over their…"

"OI!"

"...And had a complete lack of manners and any form of intellect whatsoever, but you still managed to learn my sword techniques in a month. In other words, you're the complete opposite of Eren."

I actually fell of my horse at that, tears running down my face.

"Teachers so mean!" I wined.

"Suck it up," said Raffaello without even looking at me.

"Did we have that kind of relationship...?" asked Doni, looking thoughtful, "Well, anyway, that has little to do with our meeting here now."

The genius swordsman looked over at us with a knowing smile.

"Could you three back off for a while? I should be done in a bit. Anyway, sorry!"

Doni's right arm began shining with a bright silver luster, before he stabbed the replica sword into the ground and simply pulled it out again. With a deep rumbling sound, the earth began to split, a chasm opening and moving rapidly towards us. Before it could drop us into the depths of the earth, I drew Excalibur and drove it into the ground, causing a crack to appear perpendicular to Donis, stopping the chasm in its tracks.

"No need to drop us into the earth," I said, "We can watch from here thanks."

Doni eyed me with interest as Erica and Liliana looked at me in shock and more than a little bit of fear.

"Damn show off prince," said Raffaello, although there was a faint grin on her lips.

I grinned and sheathed my sword, leaning against a nearby rock as Doni and Raffaello began their fight, clashing again and again with more and more force as they began to pull out all the stops.

"Who are you?" asked a voice suddenly, drawing my attention away from the fight happening in front of me.

I looked around to see Erica and Liliana still eyeing me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" I pushed of the wall and gave an elegant bow, "My name is Eren li Britannia. I'm here on a training trip with my teacher."

"Wait, your a member of the Britannian royal family?" asked Liliana, shifting her stance slightly, "Why would you be here?"

"Because Teach wanted me to meet some of the leaders of the Mages Associations around the world," I said.

"Your a mage?" asked Erica, looking at me with interest.

"You could say that," I said with a smirk.

Suddenly, my hand snapped out, catching the hilt of Donis sword as it flew towards me. I looked over at where my master and brother were talking and smirked, before beginning to make my way over.

"So, have you regained your memories?" I asked.

"I have," said Doni, eyeing me with curiosity, "Say, you seem different from most people. Why is that?"

I chuckled and allowed some of my aura to leak out.

"You're not the only one who has slain a God, brother," I said, my grin widening as I heard startled gasps coming from behind me.

Donis eyes widened, before a grin crossed his own face and he clenched his fist.

"So, what do you think, up for another fight?" I asked, holding out the sword in my hand, "I'm eager to see what another Campione is capable of."

Donis only response was to smile wider and take the sword from my hand. We both saluted, before walking to opposite ends of the courtyard as Raffaello lead the two girls FAR away from us so as to avoid the fallout. I drew Excalibur and took a stance, the legendary sword glowing brightly as Doni activated his own Authority. There was no need of either of us to hold back in this fight. Both of us began to glow as our Auras began to overflow, Doni with his light pink while mine was a deep, royal blue. Then, we charged.

* * *

The battle lasted for nearly an hour and resulted in the rubble of the castle Doni had destroyed being pulverized completely and more than a few hills being flattened completely. By the end of it, both of us were flat on our backs, panting heavily with massive grins on our faces in the middle of the destruction.

"That..pant...was...huff...the most...pant...fun...puff…I've had in ages!" I said with a grin, finally regaining my breath.

"No kidding," said Doni, pushing himself to his feet with his battered sword, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

I got to my feet and offered my hand.

"Damn right, if I get to fight like that again there's no way I'm turning down that offer!"

Doni grinned as he accepted my hand.

At the sidelines, the two young Knights stared in wide eyed awe at the destruction.

"So this is what the power of a Devil King is capable of," whispered Liliana in awe.

Erica just nodded, although she did look a little flushed. I turned away from my Campione Brother and made my way over to the group of women. As I approached, Erica and Liliana dropped to one knee and bowed their heads.

"Please forgive us King, we didn't know who you were," said Liliana, fear plain in her tone.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head in exasperation. It was the same no matter where I went, everyone bowing and scraping because I was a Prince of Britannia or a Devil King or indeed both. It was annoying.

"Oh get up you two," I said, irritation clear in my tone, "I hate people bowing and scraping as if I'm some kind of king."

"You kind of are brat," said Raffaello with a smirk, "I would have thought you'd be used to it, being a prince and all."

"That doesn't make it any less annoying," I snapped, before sighing, "And we still gotta go and greet the leaders of the Bronze and Copper Black Cross. Oh joy of joys."

Raffaello snickered at my misfortune, before turning to regard the two girls.

"So, you wish to inherit my swords?" she asked, looking thoughtful.

Erica and Liliana immediately snapped to attention and gave the older Knight their full attention. Raffaello thought for a moment, before a grin crossed her face.

"Tell you what, I'll give you the swords and even teach you a spell each from The Book in Praise of David's Great Works if you agree to do something for me in return."

Erica and Liliana looked at one another in shock while I eyed my teacher wearily. She was up to something.

"What is it you wish us to do?" asked Liliana.

"I want you to become the brats Knights," said Raffaello, making me balk and stare at her, "Hes always getting into trouble and needs someone to keep him in line while his sisters aren't around. You two seem to be the perfect people for the job."

The two Knights looked shocked as Doni cracked up in the background, before I finally managed to find my voice.

"Whoa, I don't need a babysitter!" I protested, "I do just fine on my own!"

"Oh really?" asked my teacher, raising an eyebrow at me, "And what about that time you got lost in the mall?"

"I was looking for the the toilet and took a wrong turn!"

"Or when you accidentally shredded Schneizels completed paperwork and he nearly threw you out the window?"

"That was a misunderstanding."

"Or the time you got into Lloyds research and spilt orange juice in his server room?"

"That was an accident!"

Raffaello continued to list of the many times my luck had got the best of me and landed me in trouble with someone, usually someone in my family, all the while with her smirk growing larger as the two young Knights tried to hide there snickers and Doni openly laughed.

"Or…"

"Alright, you've made your point," I said, my face bright red, "Fine, I'll accept them."

"I knew you'd see things my way," said the Swordswoman smugly, before turning to the girls, "So, what do you say?"

Erica and Liliana looked at one another and nodded.

"Deal."

 **And thats where I'm going to end it. Man, two posts in one day, I'm on a roll! Next time will take us to the Code Geass story proper and possibly the next God Erens going to have to fight. Still looking for pairing suggestions for both Lelouch and Eren! Please leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Demon King of Britannia

Dying hurts. Being reborn into royalty can be even more painful, especially a royal family constantly trying to one up the others. Add in an encounter with an Ancient King and a rebellion in the East and life can only get more interesting.

 **And we're back. Sorry for the long wait, but writer's block is pain in the ass. This chapter begins shortly after the events in Shinjuku and will get the story rolling properly. I'll cover any events that happened in the intervening years in flashbacks if it becomes necessary. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

When I woke up on the morning that things really got rolling, it was to find my face squashed between a pair of warm and very soft pillows. I blinked in confusion, unsure of exactly what was going on and lifted a hand, squeezing on of the pillows, causing a faint moan to come from above me.

"Ah, so thats whats going on," I muttered, looking up to see that Erica was laying next to me.

The gorgeous Italian Knight had apparently snuck into my room at some point in the night (Again) and was hugging my head to her naked chest. This wasn't the first time this had happened, in fact it was a regular occurrence. Erica had decided a few years ago that she loved me after seeing me go up against and defeat a Heretic God and since then had started to treat me a lot like she treated Godou in the series, made even worse by the fact we lived in the same house. Unfortunately, Liliana was also crushing on me, leading to some rather dangerous situations and more than a few destructive fights.

"Good morning my love," said Erica, hugging my head back between her breasts, "Did you sleep well?"

"MURPHUL!"

At that moment, the door opened and Liliana walked in.

"Lord Eren, your sister wants to...WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?"

She dropped her tablet and covered her eyes with her hands, her face turning bright red.

"Oh Lily, what are you so embarassed for?" asked Erica, looking at her fellow Knight.

"Have you no shame Erica?" demanded Liliana, "Doing such things with our lord is improper!"

"Oh really?" asked Erica, smiling ferily as she leant forwards, "Then what about what I read in that notebook I found in your dresser?"

"N-no, y-you didn't!" stuttered Liliana, backing away slightly with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Seems to me that you don't exactly have the purest intentions to our Master, now does it?" asked Erica, grabbing me around the waist and dragging me back into her embrace as I tried to make my escape.

"N-n-n-no, t-thats not true," stuttered Liliana, backing away, "I-I don't…"

"Lily, go and tell Euphie I'll be with her shortly," I said, snapping Liliana out of her trance before she could pass out from embarrassment.

"Y-yes my lord," said the silver haired Knight, before turning and running from the room, steam almost coming out of her head from embarrassment.

"That was mean Erica," I said, getting out of bed and heading into my bathroom.

"She needs to loosen up a bit," said the blond Knight, sliding out from under the covers and grabbing her underwear, "Besides, winding her up is fun."

I just rolled my eyes as I performed my morning rituals, hearing the door open and shut as Erica returned to her room to get ready for the day.

* * *

In short order, I was making my way down to the dining room with a now serious Erica and a still lightly blushing Liliana flanking me, both ladys wearing the Royal Guards uniform in black and gold, my personal colours. I entered the room where a now older Euphie was sat eating breakfast. I greeted my sister, before taking my seat and digging in. About halfway through the meal, Jeeves the butler entered the room with a sad look on his face.

"Pardon me for interrupting you, sir, madam, but I'm afraid that I am the bearer of bad news," he said, "We just received word that, during a routine urben renewal in the Shinjuku slums in Area 11, your brother, Prince Clovis la Britannia was killed in a terrorist attack."

Euphie gasped and covered her mouth as tears swam in her eyes while I narrowed my eyes.

" _I see, so Lelouch is making his move,"_ I thought, _"Guess we'll be shipped of to Japan pretty soon."_

"I have also received word from your sister, lady Cornelia," said Jeeves, "Once she has finished taking Area 18 she will be heading to Area 11 to help clean it out and stabilize the regen. She wishes for the two of you to join her their."

I glanced at Euphie who was wiping her eyes.

"Tell Cornelia that we'll be there," I said, "But I have no intention of leaving school yet, so enroll me in one of the schools in the Tokyo settlement under a pseudonym."

"Of course my Prince," said Jeeves, "And will your Knights be joining you?"

I glanced at the two girls who nodded.

"Yes."

"Then I shall see to it immediately," said the butler, bowing.

I nodded and shuffled my chair around next to Euphie and hugged her, waving a hand to dismiss the servants and guards in the room. Euphie hugged me back, crying into my shirt.

"Why, why do our siblings keep being killed?" she sobbed, "First Lelouch and Nunnally and now Clovis."

My heart clenched at that and for a moment I was tempted to tell her that Lelouch and Nunnally were alive, but I quickly squashed that impulse. It would give rise to some awkward questions I wasnt ready to answer. Instead, I contented myself with comforted my younger sister and giving her a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

An hour later I returned to my room to find a small, silver haired girl curled up on on my bed.

"What are you doing here Athena?" I asked, shutting the door to my room.

The Heretic God lifted her head and fixed me with her apathetic purple gaze. Athena was the God I had defeated a few years ago after the Gorgonian had made it into my hands, drawing the Sliver Haired Goddess to Pendragon and resulted in a battle that flattened half of the city, an even attributed to an earthquake after some hasty coverups from the local Mage's Association, the Clave. I defeated the Goddess after making use of my experimental Magical Knightmare frame to crush her Serpent servants and my Excalibur to cut away her power over Darkness, vastly weakening her. Once I had taken her down, I refused to kill her on the grounds of feeling sorry for her and not seeing the point in slaying her. After that she kept showing up at random times, claiming that she was keeping an eye on me.

"I'm keeping an eye on you," said the Goddess.

"So you've said," I said, dropping into the swivel chair in front of my desk, "But what I want to know is why? What makes me different that you'd keep an eye on me?"

Athena eyed me for a moment before replying.

"Two reasons," she said, "The first is that you had a chance to kill me, but instead let me go. Not one of the Devil Kings I have ever encountered in the past would have done such a thing. The second is that you are an Outsider and your very presence will cause the course of history to change. I wish to witness the events to come."

I narrowed my eyes at the Goddess.

"What do you mean 'Outsider'?"

Athena smiled a smile that said that she knew much more than I did.

"Oh, you'll find out in time," she said, "For now, I look forwards to seeing what you can do."

With that, she vanished. I groaned and rubbed my temples, trying to lessen the headache Athenas visits always seemed to leave me with, before turning to my desk and opening my computer, bringing up the blueprints for the new Knightmare Frame I had been working on for the past 6 years, constantly redesigning, adding to and removing pieces until it reached its current incarnation and was pretty much as good as it could be.

The Seraphim resembled the Lancerlot in that it was much slimmer than the bulky Sutherland's that were currently in use. Its armour was light so as to allow for the fastest movement and agility to compliment my fighting style. It had six slash Harkens, located in its wrists, ankles and hips, in addition to elbow, wrist and knee blades that can be deployed at will. However, its main weapon was its MSV sword, the designs for which I had 'ahem' acquired from Camalots servers and fine tuned to the point of being even more deadly than Lloyd could have possibly imagined. Combine that with experimental Magical tech from the Claves research divisions and you have a powerful weapon that can channel magic and even Authorities, although that particular piece of equipment was still in development since magic and technology have a bad habit of exploding if mixed. On the other hand, Sakuradite acted as an incredibly powerful Arcane amplifier. The stuff was basically crystallized magical energy, which is why most of the deposits were found in places of cultural or religious importance.

A single piece the size of a little fingernail had the capability to amplify magic by a factor of 10 and the Yggdrasil Drive could actually be powered of a mage's magic for twice as long as the average energy filler could manage. Of course, this also drained the pilot, meaning that they had to keep an eye on their energy levels or they risk passing out or even dying from Magical Exhaustion. Sadly, most of the above was still just theory and the researchers had yet to figure out a way to actually bring them to fruition. The current Magical Drives weren't very efficient and could completely drain the average mage within 15 minutes of activation. Still, using a combination of Campione authority, fear of pissing me off and a lot of money being thrown their way meant that they were hard at work to perfect it.

I shut my computer with a sigh and leant back in my chair. Their was truly nothing I could do to improve the designs any more and the only thing left to do was build it. Unfortunately, I had no intention of giving Britannia my designs, not when I plan to use it to fight against the Empire. Fortunately, the Mages Associations located in the Homeland are more loyal to me than the Emperor, so I sent them the plans with orders to get it built and delivered to a warehouse I had acquired in the Shinjuku Ghetto for this very purpose. That done, I slumped back in my chair and closed my eyes.

* * *

"I hate flying," I muttered, shifting uncomfortably in my leather seat and eyeing the clouds that past the window with trepidation.

We were on our way to Area 11 by way of our private plane, something I wasn't best pleased with. I had always hated flying because I was never comfortable with the idea of being stuck in a metal tube thousands of feet above the earth, not to mention all of the bullshit at both ends (Although I wouldn't have to go through that since I was in a private plane). It doesn't really help that I hate heights with a passion. Kinda strange that I can face down a being powerful enough to kill me with a touch but a bit of turbulence makes me stiffen every time.

"So you say whenever we go somewhere," said Euphie, not looking up from her book, "There's nothing to worry about. The plane is perfectly safe."

I scowled as I tightened my grip on my seats arms as we hit a bit of turbulence. I really despised flying. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and a pair of soft orbs pressed against the back of my head.

"I can distract you if you like," purred Erica.

I sighed as Liliana gave a squark of protest from her place across the plane. I opened my mouth to respond to my amorous Knight, but before I could the cabin once more rocked and was momentarily lit by a flash from outside, followed by a deep rumble of thunder. I stiffened, eyes widening as my breathing sped up. My hands gripped the arms of my chair hard enough to leave imprints on the leather and make it creak in protest. Ever since I had been reincarnated into this world, I have suffered from Astraphobia, the fear of thunder and lightning, perfectly understandably when you consider how I died, and not even becoming a Campione had cured me of it. I was well aware that it was irrational, but that's exactly what phobias are, irrational.

Erica noticed my change of demeanor and changed her grip from flirty to comforting. Both of my Knights had been with me long enough to know that storms and I don't mix and, if left to my own devices, my magic sometimes gets out of control and damages the area around me. Fortunately I react well to reassurance and can usually be kept calm fairly easerly. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of Ericas heartbeat to keep calm, although I still stiffened whenever I heard the sound of thunder or saw the flash of lightning through my eyelids. I felt someone take my hands and cracked my eyes open, seeing Liliana and Euphie. I gave a weak smile, only to flinch and close my eyes again as lightning flashed outside. I really hate flying.

* * *

"You know, I don't think anyone would believe us if we told them we had to comfort a Campione during a thunderstorm," said Erica as we disembarked from the plane at Area 11's airport.

I scowled at the blond Knight.

"Not nice Erica," I grumbled.

"Are you OK my lord?" asked Liliana after shooting a glare at her comrade.

I sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, "By the way, do you know if the packages have been delivered?"

Liliana became serious.

"I believe so," she said.

"Good, in that case, send my regards to the Clave and let them know I may have more work for them in the future," I said.

"Yes sir."

"Eren!"

I turned to see Euphie approaching with a uniformed driver.

"We're all packed up," she said, "Are you coming?"

"Right behind you."

* * *

We arrived at the Viceroy palace in good time thanks to a Knightmare escort and were immediately greeted by the Pureblood faction with Jeremiah Gottwald at the head.

"Greetings my Lord, my Lady," said the blue haired man, bowing, "Welcome to Area 11. I trust you had a pleasant flight?"

"Yes, thank you Lord Gottwald," said Euphie politely.

"We have prepared your rooms for you," continued the Margrave, "I am also pleased to inform you that we have made great progress in locating the one responsible for Viceroy Clovis' death."

I glanced over at Euphie as her face fell at the reminder of our brothers demise.

"Thank you Margrave, but for now I think we just want to rest from our journey," I said, "Could you have our things taken to our rooms?"

"Of course," said Jeremiah, waving to a servant, "Miss Smith here will show you the way."

The servant bowed and beckoned for us to follow her.

* * *

In short order, we had been shown to our rooms and Euphie had turned in, leaving Erica, Liliana and I alone in my room.

"Alright, now that we're in Japan and in private, I can give you these," I said, handing both Knights packages.

The ladies opened them to reveal a pair of matching masks, designed to look like a Knight's visor. Erica's was red while Liliana's was blue and both were made of the same stuff as they used to build Knightmares.

"What are these for?" asked Liliana.

"You'll see," I said, "Its for the same reason I told you not to wear your Knight uniforms outside of the Magical World. In the meantime, lets see if they made mine to my specifications."

I turned to the package that was resting on my bed and opened it, revealing a long, black coat with a high colour and red lining, made of what appeared to be kevlar, a pair of black gloves with metal claws on the fingertips and a black helmet with a white mask and spikes that resembled a crown.

"Ooo, they've outdone themselves," I muttered, picking up the coat and examining it.

"My lord, what is that for?" asked Liliana, eyeing the outfit.

Instead of answering, I flipped the TV onto the News where the reporter was talking about how the Purebloods had captured the one responsible for Clovis' death and were now transferring him to his court martial. It appeared that I was right on time as the procession came to a stop as the car masquerading as Clovis' overly opulent car appeared and Zero revealed himself.

"Thats what the masks are for," I said, "I am going to help Zero take down Britannia."

"May I ask why my Lord?" asked Liliana.

"I want to make a world where there is no more pointless fighting," I said, "The mandate of Britannia is 'The Strong rule while the weak are crushed'. In a world like that, there's no way that a person like Euphie could ever find happiness."

"Thats not a very Campione-like thing to say Eren," said Erica.

"Oh, I'm also doing it for the challenge," I said, flashing her a wicked grin, before sobering, "And theres another reason. I won't say how I know this, but if I don't get involved then far to many tragedies will occur that I have no wish to see happen. To that end, I will pledge all of the forces under my command to aid Zero and maybe even convince Doni to help out. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to take a few swings at the monster that is Britannia."

I turned to face my Knights and fixed them both with a serious gaze.

"This will be an extremely dangerous undertaking," I said, "While I could order you to support me, I have no right to force you into this battle. If you don't want you fight, say the word and I won't get you involved."

Erica and Liliana glanced at each other, before dropping on one knee.

"We pledged to serve you in all things my King," said Erica, "This is no different."

"You are our Lord and we would be poor Knights if we abandoned you for any reason," said Liliana.

"We will remain at your side, no matter what," said the two girls in unison.

I smiled.

"I knew I could count on you," I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a two Knightmare keys, "Now stand up."

The two girls did so and caught the keys I tossed at them.

"Those are yours. They're stored with my own in Shinjuku, ready for use. Now get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."

The two Knights nodded and left the room, leaving me to get ready for bed in piece.

 **And there we have it, finally. Erens new outfit looks like Izanagi from Persona 4, only without the bladed shoes and sword since he uses Excalibur instead. Next time, first day at school, Eren scares the crap out of Lelouch and Eren takes the first steps towards avoiding some of the tragedies that are to come.**

 **With regards to Erens fear of lightning, I personally think its well founded considering how he died. While some might consider it to be an odd weakness for a Campione who is practically a force of nature himself, its a phobia and, by definition, phobias are irrational, meaning theres very little he can do about it. That said, while in combat, Erens battlelust can push the fear aside if his opponent can toss around lightning bolts.**

 **With that out of the way, please leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Demon King of Britannia

Dying hurts. Being reborn into royalty can be even more painful, especially a royal family constantly trying to one up the others. Add in an encounter with an Ancient King and a rebellion in the East and life can only get more interesting.

 **And we're back. I apologize for the long wait, but writer's block is a bitch. As an apology, this chapter is longer than I would usually write. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Lelouch sighed deeply as he sat at his desk waiting for class to begin. He'd had rather a hectic week. First was the whole business with the Shinjuku Ghetto, then getting the help of the Shinjuku resistance by saving Suzaku and then finally C.C. showing up at his home and nearly getting seen. He was exhausted and really wanted to be in bed, not in class.

"Alright class, I have an announcement to make," said the teacher, "Today we're getting some transfer students who have just arrived in Area 11 from the Homeland. I hope you will make them all feel welcome. You can come in now."

The door opened and Lelouch looked up lazily, only to freeze as he recognized one of them. There were three, two girls and a boy, all three of whom were receiving appreciative looks from the opposite sex, but Lelouch was focused on the boy at the front. He had the same violet eyes the banished prince had inherited from his father and dark purple hair he had only seen on one person. It had been years since he had last seen the boy, but there was no mistaking his brother, Eren li Britannia.

* * *

I smirked as I caught sight of my favorite brother stiffening at the sight of me as I entered the classroom. This was going to be fun.

"Hi everyone, my name is Eren Morningstar, its a pleasure to meet you all!" I said, smiling widely.

That smile was quickly wiped of my face however as Erica took her turn.

"Hello everyone, bonjorno," she began, smiling brightly, "My name is Erica Blandelli and there's something you all need to know."

Here she grabbed my arm and yanked it between her breasts.

"You see, I've already pledged my future to someone, and that someone is Eren."

I sighed as I immediately felt a classroom full of horny teenaged males attempting to murder me with their gaze. To make matters worse, on my other side Liliana also grabbed my arm as she introduced herself.

"My name is Liliana Kranjcar and I to have pledged my future to Eren," she said.

"Hoo boy, way to paint a target on my back you guys," I said as the shocked teacher directed us to sit down.

"Er, um, well, I guess you can sit in that empty seat over their Eren," said the teacher, pointing at the empty seat that just so happened to be next to Lelouch who was doing his best to look inconspicuous.

I nodded and made my way over to my new seat, sitting beside my brother and studiously ignoring my Knights as they hypnotised the people next to me and behind me to get their seats, instead 'introducing' myself to my new neighbour.

"Hey, my names Eren, nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand to the Geass user.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, a pleasure," said Lelouch, accepting the hand and forcing a smile.

At that moment the teacher started the lesson, so we turned our attention back to the front.

* * *

After class, I headed up to the roof and waited, before Lelouch came through the door and made his way over to me.

"Oh good, you still remember our old code," I said, turning to face him, "Its been a long time, Brother. Hows Nunnally doing?"

"What do you want?" asked Lelouch, clenching the note in his hand in his fist.

"I want to catch up with my estranged brother, is that really so wrong?" I asked, my grin increasing in size.

The Black Prince scowled and marched over to me, grabbing me by the collar.

"What. Do. You. Want?" he ground out, "Are you going to tell our father that we're still alive? Force us back?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked, my grin vanishing, "I hate that man as much as you do. What kind of a man uses his own children as political pawns, just because one of them happens to be disabled?"

Lelouch released my collar and stepped back.

"Well, whatever the case, I can't let you remember me," said Lelouch, "For what its worth, I'm sorry for this."

His Geass activated and a slight smirk appeared on my lips.

"Now, forget about Nunnally and I and ignore our presence!" ordered Lelouch as the Geass symbol flew out of his eye and into mine where it was destroyed by my Campione nature.

Order given, the Black Prince turned away and went to leave.

"Where do you think your going Lulu, we're not done yet," I said, making the other teen freeze.

Lelouch turned back to face me and narrowed his eyes.

"I said, forget Nunnally and I!" he snapped, activating his Geass once again.

"That trick won't work on me," I said, shrugging off the control once more.

"But how?" demanded Lelouch.

"You're not the only one with supernatural powers," I said, allowing a small amount of my Aura to leak out as Excalibur manifested, stabbed into the ground before me.

Lelouch took a step back, eyes wide as he felt the aura that surrounded me. Even those without magic could feel the aura of a Campione and it made them want to flee. For those with magic, the effects were amplified and, since the Geass was supernatural, it allowed Lelouch to get the full brunt of my Aura.

"H-how do you know about that?" asked the Black Prince, fighting against all the instincts that demanded that he flee.

"I know a lot," I said, raining in my Aura and dismissing my sword, "For example, I know that the one who gave you that Geass, C.C., is in the school, I know that Kallen Stadtfeld is actually Kallen Kozuki and a member of the resistance, I know that you are the one responsible for Clovis' death and, by extension, are Zero. I also know of your intention to destroy Britannia and create a world where Nunnally can be happy."

Lelouch's eyes were now so wide they were threatening to pop out of his head before I dropped the final bomb.

"I also know that I wish to offer you my aid in your endeavors."

"What?" asked Lelouch, clearly surprised.

"What, is it that surprising that I share your desire to see Britannia crushed?" I asked, "Don't forget, Euphie isn't so different than Nunnally."

Lelouch blinked a couple of times as my statements sank in, before a grin slowly appeared on his face.

"Any help will be gladly appreciated," he said, "Even if its just a small amount."

"How about a few new soldiers and a warehouse full of custom Knightmares?" I asked, "Oh, and supernatural support."

"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch.

"Oh, you'll see," I said with a grin, before tossing him a key, "Get your people together and meet me at that warehouse in Shinjuku tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I want to spend tonight catching up with my siblings," I said with a grin.

* * *

A short while later, Lelouch and I entered his home, talking and laughing together like we used to when we were kids.

"Lelouch, is that you?" asked Nunnally from the dining room, "Who's that with you?"

Lelouch lead me into the room where the blind girl was sat with a Japanese woman in a Maid uniform folding paper cranes.

"Lelouch, whats going on?" asked Nunnally

I glanced at my brother who nodded, before kneeling before the blind girl and taking her hand.

"Hey Nunnally, its been a long time," I said, "Its me, Eren."

Nunnally let out a small gasp and tightened her grip.

"Big brother?" she whispered.

I squeezed her hand back, a sad smile on my face, before looking back at Lelouch. My brother nodded, before turning to his maid and requesting dinner. The three of us spent the next couple of hours catching up, minus the supernatural and resistance side of things, before Nunnally begged off and went to bed, leaving Lelouch and I alone.

"Right, now that we're alone, there's something I want to talk to you about," I said, "I think you need to tell your comrades about your Geass."

"WHAT?!" demanded Lelouch, before I held up my hand to forestall the incoming argument.

"Before you start arguing, hear me out."

Lelouch calmed down and nodded.

"To start with, you do know that you won't be able to keep your secrets forever, right?" I said, "Eventually, they will come out, most likely at the worst possible time, and when they do, they could very well result in a monumental amount of distrust between you and the rest of the resistance. Imagen, working with a person for a long time, giving them your loyalty and trust, only to discover that they have the ability to command you to do anything. You wouldn't know if that trust was really there or whether he had used that power on you to make you trust him."

Lelouch looked shocked. It was clear that he hadn't thought about that.

"Look, I'm not suggesting that you should tell them who you are, but you need to tell them about your Geass," I continued, "Tell them that's the reason you wear the mask, that it requires eye contact to work and you don't want to accidentally use it on an ally."

Lelouch looked thoughtful, before nodding.

"You're right, I never really thought of it, but you're right," he said eventually, "I can't afford to risk the loyalty of my subordinates just to keep a trump card."

I nodded, before glancing at the clock and getting to my feet.

"Well, its late and I need to be getting home before they send a search party out for me," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lelouch nodded, before seeing me out.

* * *

Lelouch wasn't sure what to make of what had just happened. When his brother had entered the classroom, he was sure that he would have to use his Geass to keep him from revealing his and Nunnally's survival to their father. Discovering he was apparently immune to his Geass had been a nasty shock, but the fact the purple haired prince shared his desire to destroy Britannia balanced it out. He had always been able to read Eren extremly well as the other teen wore his heart on his sleeve around those he cared about, mostly his sisters, Lelouch and Nunnally, so the Geass user knew that Eren meant every word he said.

Lelouch looked down at the key Eren had given him and made a mental note to get in touch with Ohgi to organize the meeting. He also needed to plan how to tell his troops about his Geass. While he wasn't completely happy with it, he did see where Eren was coming from. If he didn't tell his companions about the Geass, it would sow discord when they did find out about it. Not only that, but it could strengthen the trust they had in him because he was willing to tell them about the Geass.

The banished Prince entered his room to find C.C. sat on his bed, looking out the window with a thoughtful look on her face.

"That boy who just left, do you know him?" she asked as Lelouch sat down at his desk.

"I do," replied Lelouch, "Hes my brother."

If C.C. was surprised by the statement she didn't show it, instead looking Lelouch in the eye.

"Do you trust him?" she asked.

"Yes, and he said that he will help us take down Britannia," answered Lelouch, "Why do you ask."

"Because he could either be an invaluable ally or an unbeatable foe," was his answer.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Lelouch.

"You'll see," said C.C., "I'm sure that you'll find out tomorrow."

And with that, the green haired girl turned over and went to sleep, leaving an irritated Lelouch to think on what she said.

* * *

The next day saw the Shinjuku alliance, lead by the masked Zero, approached outside the warehouse Eren had told Lelouch about for said Prince to arrive. Zero hadn't told his companions the true identity of the teen, instead telling them it was a friend of his who said he could help. Sat on a pile of boxes outside the warehouse was a person clad in a long black coat, clawed gloves and a white mask who looked up as the Shinjuku resistance approached.

"Morning all," said the man, his voice echoing from the synthesizer built into his mask, "I'm glad you decided to show up. My name is X and I'll be your guide for the day. You'll have to excuse the mask, my identity is not something I want the Britannians discovering."

"Then why should we trust you?" asked one of the Freedom Fighters.

"Because I come bearing gifts," said X, indicating to the warehouse, "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

X lead the Shinjuku alliance members into the warehouse and shut the door behind them, throwing them into complete darkness. Before anyone could say anything, a light appeared at the other end of the room, followed by another, slowly lighting up the large room, revealing the towering forms of black painted Knightmare Frames stood in their docking cradles. The Rebels watched in awe and glee as ranks and ranks of the formidable weapons appeared, before the final lights came on, revealing X sat on a pile of crates in front of them with two masked girls in blue and red uniforms stood beside him.

"So, like what you see?" asked the masked man, "Allow me to introduce you to the Gregori Knightmare Frame, designed by me and built by the Clave. We even have a few special Frames ready for those who know what their doing."

X pointed off to the side where a group of five custom Knightmares stood, ready and waiting to be unleashed.

"The Seraphim, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael and Metatron. Each one has been specially designed and is far superior to practically anything on the field right now."

Each one of the Seraphim Frames were painted white and gold, fitting for their angelic namesakes, but other than that were designed very differently. The Michael resembled the Lancerlot in that it was much slimmer than the bulky Sutherland's and its armour was light so as to allow for the fastest possible movement and agility. It had six slash Harkens, located in its wrists, ankles and hips, in addition to elbow, wrist and knee blades folded close to its limbs ready for deployment. Attached to its back was an MSV sword, designed to resemble Excalibur. Its shoulderpad was marked with the symbol of a rampant, red dragon and its head held the same design as X's mask with an added crowlike design on top.

The Gabriel and the Uriel both held similar designs, albeit with more armour that was designed to look like a knight's. They had four slash harkens each, located on the shoulders and hips and were armed with massive, two handed MSV swords that they had planted in front of them, held in place with their clasped hands, resembling knights protecting their king in the way they flanked the Michael. The Gabriels right shoulder was marked with the symbol of the Copper Black Cross, while the Uriel's left was marked with the Bronze Black Cross.

The Raphael was based on the Guren Mk-2, the designs of which had been lifted from Rakshata's computers by the Claves hackers at Eren's request and improved on slightly, although the device was largely the same as the one Kallen would have received in the future.

The Metatron was designed to be a tank, with large, heavy armour, focused around the cockpit area and a large number of Factspheres dotted all over the Frame to provide as much coverage as possible. It was armed with a pair of heavy cannons built into its arms for defense, although it clearly wasn't made for combat.

X took out two keys and tossed them to Zero and Kallen.

"I know that Kallen is the best pilot we've got and Zero is our strategist, so the Raphael and the Metatron are yours."

Kallens head snapped back to look at X, a weary look on her face.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded, "None of us have introduced ourselves."

X cocked his head on one side, before bursting out laughing.

"AHAHAHA, oh, I guess I got carried away," he muttered, "I was hoping to keep the big reveal for later, but no matter."

He reached up and pushed a button on the side of his helmet, causing the whole thing to retract and revealing his purple hair, eyes and grin to the gathered rebels.

"W-what the?" stuttered Kallen, "What are you doing here?"

"Wait, you know this guy?" asked Shinichirō Tamaki.

"Hes a new student at school," replied Kallen, not taking her eyes of the purple haired boy.

"Same as you I guess," said the young Prince, "Giving Britannia a kick to the crotch."

Kallen narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" she asked, "I thought you were a Britannian?"

"And?" asked Eren, "That doesn't mean anything. I hate Britannia as much as you guys."

The Japanese rebels shifted slightly, hands moving to their hidden weapons.

"Why would a Britannian want to fight Britannia?" asked Ohgi.

Erens grin vanished to be replaced with a scowl, complete with lightly glowing eyes.

"Because I don't want by sisters to live in a world of war and Death," he said, "I want to build a world where they can live in peace. I will do whatever it takes to succeed, even if that means I must destroy my own country."

One of Erens companions placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him glance at her and smile.

"I'm fine," he muttered, before turning back to the Rebels, "I don't care if you trust me or not, but I assure you that I'm every bit as determined as you lot to bring down Britannia."

Silence filled the warehouse for a moment, before Zero spoke up.

"Alright, thats enough," he said, "We need all the help we can get if we want to win this war."

"Zeros right," said Ohgi, "We shouldn't turn down any offered help."

The other Japanese didn't look to happy, but relented.

"Alright, but I'm watching you Britannian," growled Tamaki, glaring at Eren.

"I'm sure," said Eren, his grin returning, before he turned his gaze on Zero, wordlessly asking if he had made a decision.

Zero nodded minutely and stepped forwards.

"Everyone, theres something I need to tell you," he said, drawing the attention of his subordinates, "A secret that I need to bring into the open before it destroys us."

The Rebels looked a little nervous at that.

"What are you talking about Zero?" asked Ohgi.

Zero reached up and placed a hand on his mask over his left eye.

"I have an...ability, located in my left eye," began the Banished Prince, "Its how I was able to obtain the Sutherland during the Shinjuku Battle. It is called a Geass and it allows me to command a person to do anything, even kill himself without question."

Silence filled the warehouse once more as Zeros explanation sank into the rapidly paling Resistance members, until…

"YOU BASTARD!" roared Tamaki, charging towards Zero with anger in his eyes.

" **STOP!"**

Tamaki's legs locked up, sending him crashing to the floor.

" **Everyone, drop your weapons, now!"**

The Resistance members grips relaxed around the grips of the weapons they had drawn after Zeros revelation, causing them to clatter to the floor as all eyes turned to Eren, whos eyes were glowing a brilliant gold and his hair was standing on end, giving the appearance of a crown.

" **Thats better, now how about you hear the rest of Zeros explanation peacefully. Afterwords, I will release you from my control. Now, sit."**

The Resistance members legs gave way under them, dumping them on the floor.

"W-what the hell is going on?" stuttered Kallen, "Is this the Geass?"

" **No, this is my Authority, the Throne of Avalon,"** said Eren, drawing a startled gasp from the one other female member of the group, **"Oh, you've heard of it?"**

Naomi Inoue swallowed and nodded, her body shaking in fear as she gazed up at the Devil King through wide, fearful eyes.

"Y-your the Devil Prince, the Campione of Britannia," she stuttered, "B-but why are you here?"

Eren grinned, this one every bit as demonic as his kinds name.

" **Didn't you hear me earlier? I'm out to crush Britannia into dust! Now be silent for a while, little Miko, and allow Zero to explain."**

Naomi's mouth shut with a click and she nodded shakily as Eren turned back to Zero.

" **Continue."**

Zero nodded shakily, not sure what to make of this strange power his brother wielded. He could feel it affecting him, compelling him to obey Erens commands. He had to wonder if this is what it felt like to be affected by his Geass and the thought terrified him.

The masked Prince shook his head and got his mind back on track, before lunging into the explanation of his Geass, how it could only affect a person once and required direct eye contact, which was one of the reasons he chose to wear a mask to keep from accidentally using the power on one of them. Once he was done, silence once more fell. Eren waited a few moments, before relaxing, the glow in his eyes vanishing and his hair once more laying flat on his head. The Humans in the room visibly relaxed as the effects of Erens Authority faded.

"Alright, now thats over, who wants Pizza?" he asked, pulling out a box of said food from behind the box he was sat on.

Everyone stared at him, trying to wrap their heads around the abrupt one eighty from a commanding, foreboding figure to a teen offering junk food.

"No? Oh well, more for me!"

He grabbed a piece and went to take a bite, only for it to be snatched from his hand, along with the box by his blue clad companion.

"Sorry my Lord, but your sister told me to stop you from eating so much junk food," she said, drawing a pout from her master.

Everyone sweatdropped, before Naomi spoke up.

"Um, may I ask you something my Lord?"

Eren looked over at the woman with a raised eyebrow, making her cower away slightly. Eren let out a huff and smiled at the scared woman, this one holding none of the demonic bloodlust of the last.

"Jeeze, don't look so scared," he said, "I'm nothing like my demented Siblings ya know."

Naomi swallowed and nodded hesitantly, seemingly steeling herself against her fear of the Devil King.

"Why are you here?" she asked, "I would have thought that you'd want to stay in your territory, not come to the other side of the world."

Eren laughed.

"Well, I have a couple of reasons," he said, "The first is because my sister was assigned to Area 11 and I like spending time with my family. I also happen to know that another of my siblings was hiding here and Japan also happens to be the centre of the resistance, giving me plenty of access to potential allies."

The other members of the Resistence looked between the two in confusion before Tamaki, ever the impatient one, asked what everyone was thinking.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

Eren opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from outside that shook the floor and sent everyone stumberling.

"What the hell was that?!" demanded Ohgi as Tamaki rushed to the doors to look outside.

"Wait, don't!" shouted Eren, a second too late to stop the Rebel from opening the doors.

As soon as the doors were open, a bolt of lightning came rocketing inside, heading straight for Eren, only to be deflected off his sword into the ceiling, where it blasted a huge hole.

"Very impressive, little King," said the attacker as he stepped through door, "Not many could deflect my Bolt like that."

The man was tall and held an aura about him that made him seem to tower over everyone around him. He had a stern face, framed by a marbled, black and grey beard that resembled a storm cloud, shoulder length, black hair tied back in a ponytail and electric blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark grey silk suit and highly polished black shoes and held a two foot long cylinder made of what looked like bronze in his left hand that occasionally threw off sparks of electricity.

Eren narrowed his eyes at the man and got to his feet, stepping in front of the Humans in the room and taking a stance with Excalibur.

"So, I'm guessing that your Zeus?" he asked as his powers flared.

The Heretic God nodded, lifting his own weapon in preparation to fight.

"That I am, Devil King," he rumbled, "I am the King of Olympus, Zeus and I shall be the one to take your worthless life, Campione!"

 **And thats the end. I hope you liked the confrontation between Eren and Lelouch, the designs of the new Knightmares and the new enemy for Eren to face off against! I imagine Zeus to look like Sean Beans portrayal in Lightning Thief. Next time, Eren vs Zeus!**


	6. Chapter 6

Demon King of Britannia

Dying hurts. Being reborn into royalty can be even more painful, especially a royal family constantly trying to one up the others. Add in an encounter with an Ancient King and a rebellion in the East and life can only get more interesting.

 **And we're back! I don't really have anything to say here, so lets dive straight into the action!**

Chapter 6

KABOOM!

A brilliant flash of light filled the shattered ruins of the Shinjuku Ghetto as two Godlike beings collided. Thunder and lightning rolled off the locked weapons as Holy Sword and Divine Weapon fought for dominance as the wielders clashed again and again. To any normal Human, the two were little more than blurs, constantly colliding in a shower of sparks, before disengaging and clashing again in a deadly dance. Each clash created a blast of wind strong enough to dislodge stones from the crumbling walls around the area and each dodged strike resulted in a new crater or something being sliced in two and obliterated.

"Not bad child," rumbled Zeus as the two Godly Beings clashed once more, locking their weapons together, "Not many would be able to stand against me for as long as you have. However, if you think you'll beat me with a pathetic weapon like that, you are sorely mistaken!"

He shoved, sending Eren skidding back, carving twin furrows in the dirt as he dug his heels in too slow his movements until he came to a stop. The young Campione let out a sigh and glanced down at Excalibur. Despite its status as a Holy Sword, the weapon was beginning to show signs of ware from the beating it had received since the start of the battle. Still, its status as a Magical Weapon meant that any normal weapon would have broken by now. Even so, it was clear that Eren needed a little more firepower if he wanted to win this battle. Fortunately, he had just the thing.

"Damn, I was hoping to avoid using this," he muttered, drawing the Heretic Gods attention as he gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands, "Well, no matter, I guess I can put on a bit of a show."

The blade of Excalibur began to glow.

"What are you doing?" demanded Zeus, taking a step back despite himself as the aura of power surrounding Eren suddenly spiked, "Stop!"

"What's the matter Zeus, you scared?" asked Eren with a grin, the light coming from his sword throwing his face into shadow and making him look downright demonic, "Its time for me to step up my game and really start fighting! Excalibur, Unsheath!"

The glow around the sword suddenly seemed to explode, filling the area with a brilliant light. Slowly, the light began to fade, allowing the watching Humans to see the True Form of the Legendary Weapon. The Sword of Kings was now wreathed in a blazing light that rippled like fire and gave off an aura of power that vibrated the air around it and demanded all around it to gaze upon it and be in awe. In addition to his blazing sword, Eren now sported a pair of huge, golden wings composed of the same burning light as covered his sword.

Eren smirked and swung the blade, sending a huge blast of Heavenly Fire towards Zeus, who jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid being obliterated by the Divine Energy.

The gathered humans watched in awe as the two Godly Beings collided once more, this time even more destructive as the blazing light on Erens sword erupted of the blade with each impact, vaporized the ground and walls around the two combatants.

This time, the explosion was enough to send Zeus flying back into a nearby wall. The God of Thunder pushed himself up, spitting dust as bits of crumbled wall fell around him.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting so much power from you, little King," rumbled the Heretic God as he pushed himself to his feet, "But it looks like you won't be able to continue with that output for long."

Indeed, Eren was already starting to breath heavily and the aura was beginning to dim.

"Heh, your right," he said, smirking, "I can't use this ability for long, but I don't need to."

He adjusted his grip on his sword, causing the aura to dim, before he smirked and vanished.

"Third Blade, Rapidly."

He reappeared behind Zeus and made to cut him, only for the Lightning King to move like the element he wielded and blocked the strike. Erens smirk only widened as the glow on the sword changed slightly.

"Second Blade, Mimic."

The sword blade rippled, before it extended and wrapped around Zeus's Bolt and impaled him through the shoulder. Zeus roared in pain, forcing Eren back with a blast of power. The God fell to his knees, a hand pressed to his wound, before bringing the blood covered hand in front of his face.

"You made me bleed," growled Zeus, his hand shaking as a look of fury washed over his face and the sky above began to cloud over, "NOW YOU DIE!"

With a roar of fury, the God unleashed a lightning bolt from his Bolt, only for the attack to phase through Eren as his form rippled like water and vanished.

"What is with you Gods and reacting like children when you get hurt," said Erens voice, echoing around the area, "You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"Where the hell are you?" snarled Zeus, "Come out and fight like a man!"

"You must be joking!" said Eren, "Why would I want to fight you on even ground? Need I remind you, I'm a Devil!"

The air behind Zeus shimmered, before Eren appeared and lashed out with his sword. However, before the blow could land, the Heretic God spun and sliced Eren in half...Only for his form to shimmer like a mirage and vanished.

"Fourth Blade, Nightmare," said Eren as multiple images of himself appeared around the area, "So tell me Zeus, what do you think of my Excalibur's powers?"

"Stop hiding behind your pathetic illusions and fight me!" roared the Heretic God, unleashing a huge blast of electricity, erasing all of the illusionary clones, but not hitting Eren, "Where are you?!"

"Here. Fifth Blade, Transparency."

Zeus twitched, before a sword appeared, impaling him through the back and emerging from his chest. The Heretic God gasped and looked down at the impaling sword, before it began to glow.

"Time to finish this," said Eren, "First Blade, Destruction."

The blade glowed, before a monstrous explosion engulfed the two Godly Beings. The huge dust cloud remained for a moment, before it was blasted away by a burst of light and lightning, before both dispersed, revealing Eren and Zeus stood silently in the center of the blast center. The Heretic God looked down at the sword point protruding from his chest, dripping with blood, before he smiled.

"Heh, so I lost," he said as he began to fade, his body breaking down into ash, "You've won, Devil King, this battle is yours. I admit, the powers of your sword surprised me. I was sure that thing would be to much for you."

"Its full power is too much for my body to handle," I said, "Fortunately, I can use its power in smaller, more manageable amounts."

"I see, so thats how," said Zeus, closing his eyes, "We will meet again, little King and when we do it will be different."

Finally, the Heretic God vanished completely, leaving Eren to flick his sword clean and turn to face the shocked looking humans.

"W-what the hell are you?" stuttered Tamaki.

Eren just grinned, silhouetted against the flames that remained from the explosion that destroyed Zeus, his face covered in the Gods blood making him look like a God of War.

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Devil King," he said, "I'm the guy who killed King Arthur Pendragon and Usurped his Authorities."

"What? You really expect us to believe that?" demanded Tamaki, moving to grab the Devil King, only to be stopped as Naomi held out a hand to stop him.

"Stop Tamaki, he's telling the truth," she said.

"Are you serious?" asked Ohgi.

"Yes," said Naomi, "He is one of the Seven Devil Kings, "He's known as the Demon Prince and for good reason."

"And I'm going to stop you right there," said Eren, "I don't want to reveal all my secrets in one day."

He grinned.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," I said a little later at Lelouch's home.

"Was all that true?" asked Lelouch, "That talk of magic and Gods?"

I nodded.

"That it is," I replied, "I hold in my grasp the power of of a God, well beyond the power of any Mortal, even that Geass of yours."

"And you're just going to agree to work for me?" asked my brother, "All that power and you're willing to be a subordinate?"

I blinked, before I threw back my head and laughed.

"Oh Lulu, I'm no subordinate," I said once I'd regained control, "I'm a Campione, a Devil King, no Mortal force can command me, not even an Emperor. The commander of a resistance movement, no matter how large stands no chance of commanding someone like me."

"So then what…"

"I'm not a subordinate, I'm an alley," I said, "I have my own forces, but we can get more done working together."

We fell silent, before Lelouch spoke up again.

"Say, can you heal with your powers?" he asked.

"You want me to heal Nunnally?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Lelouch hesitated, but nodded and I sighed.

"I can heal her legs, but not her eyes," I said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Lelouch.

"While Nunnally's legs are paralyzed due to injury, her eyes are under the effect of a spell of some kind," I said, "While I could forcefully dispel it, casting a spell like that on a child is dangerous in the extreme. It could do some serious damage to her brain if I tried."

"Spell?" asked Lelouch, looking shocked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," I said, "Thats why I can't dispel it. If I knew what the enchantment was I could easily remove it."

"I see," muttered Lelouch, "Any idea who cast it?"

"I have no idea," I said, "However, I will get my researches on it so we can break it. Until then, it may be best to leave Nunnally as she is."

"What? Why?" demanded Lelouch, his head snapping up to look at me.

"So that she doesn't have to go through two sets of recovery," I replied, "Her muscles will have atrophied from disuse and it would be better to only have her go through one set of physiotherapy."

"Can't you heal that too?"

I shook my head.

"It doesn't work that way," I said, getting to my feet, "I need to go. Think about what I told you and decide whether you want me to heal Nunnally now or later when we can break the spell at the same time."

Lelouch nodded and went back to thinking as I left.

* * *

The next day I was heading out to go to school, when I heard a commotion coming from Euphues room, before a Royal Guard came sprinting out of the room looking panicked.

"Princess Euphemia's disappeared!" he shouted as he ran past, completely ignoring me.

I blinked and stuck my head into my sisters room to see a sheet tied to the bedpost and going out the window. I walked over to the window and looked out to see the distinctive pink hair of my sister vanish into the crowd with a young man who I recognized as Suzaku.

"Well, looks like I need to go and give someone the big brother talk," I muttered as I stepped out of the room to find that the guards were apparently panicking.

"Alright, everyone calm down!" I shouted, getting their attention.

"Ah, Lord Eren, please forgive us!" said the closest guard, "We failed to keep an eye on Princess Euphemia and shes gone!"

"I said to calm down," I said, "Don't worry, she'll be perfectly fine. Shes in the Settlement and its not like anyone knows who she is."

"But…"

"Enough," I snapped, cutting across the Guards protest, "Leave her be for today. She has a guard and she knows better than to place herself in harms way. If Cornelia brings it up, tell her I told you to stand down."

"Yes sir."

I sighed and leant against the wall as the hubbub finally ended.

"I hate dealing with morons," I grumbled.

"Such is the burden of royalty," said Erica, amusement clear in her tone, "So, what are you going to do today?"

I grinned and handed her a note.

"Give that to our teacher," I said, "I've got a boy to intimidate."

I walked off, heading back to my room to change.

* * *

I caught up with my sister and Suzaku in a nearby plaza where they were sitting on a set of steps with a cat, which took one look at me and scarpered.

"I never was good with animals," I mused, drawing Euphie and Suzakus attention.

"Ah, what are you doing here Eren?" asked Euphie, getting to her feet and looking guilty, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"And shouldn't you be in your room?" I asked, giving her a look I'd picked up from Cornelia.

"Touche," said Euphie, looking sheepish.

I smiled, before turning to Suzaku.

"Hi, I'm Eren, Euphies big brother."

"Oh, I'm…"

"Suzaku Kururugi, son of the late Prime Minister and the one who was accused of murdering Prince Clovis," I interrupted him, "Its nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Suzaku, looking uncomfortable.

"Eren, what are you doing here?" asked Euphie.

"I saw you leaving with a boy and was curious," I said, "I wanted to see who'd managed to catch your eye."

Instantly both teens went bright red as they realized what I meant.

"N-no its not like that!" protested Euphie, waving her hands.

"I'm just showing her round the settlement thats all!" said Suzaku, waving his hands, "Besides, I'm only an 11!"

I laughed at the twos expressions and burning faces, before waving a hand.

"Oh relax you two, I was just kidding," I said, "But in all seriousness, I could care less if you're Japanese or Britannian."

That seemed to surprise Suzaku.

"Thats an uncommon sentiment," he said, "And its even more uncommon to hear someone refer to me as Japanese."

"Why? Thats what you are," I said, "I don't like how Britannia keeps stealing country's individuality. Having everything be the same makes for a boring world."

Euphie rolled her eyes, before speaking up.

"Well since you're here brother, maybe you could join us?" she said.

"Join you where?" I asked.

Instead of answering, Euphie grabbed Suzaku and I's hands and dragged us off on a whirlwind tour of the Settlement shopping district. I kept back, a slight smile on my face as I watched the bond between the two begin to form.

"So, why are you still in school if Euphie is no longer a student?" asked Suzaku.

"Ah, well our older sister has been assigned here and needed an assistant," I said, "Euphie's better than me at that sought of thing."

"Whats your sister doing?" asked Suzaku.

"A job in the government," I said.

"Hey Suzaku," said Euphie, "Could you take me somewhere?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?" asked Suzaku.

"I want to go to the Shinjuku Ghetto," she said.

"What?" asked the surprised teen.

"You want to see what its really like in there, right?" I asked.

Euphie nodded.

"I need to know," she said.

"Alright," said Suzaku.

* * *

"This is horrible," said Euphie, looking around at the devastation caused Clovis's order.

"And people were just starting to return as well," said Suzaku.

I nodded as I bowed my head in prayer for the Souls of the many deceased.

"Oh wow, they used Mortar rounds!" said an unwelcome voice, "Get a clear shot of it!"

I growled as I turned to where the two Britannian students who were taking pictures of the devastation.

"Say cheese," said the kid with the camera as his friend took a pose in front of the crater that was still slightly red from the blood that had filled it, "Got it, me next!"

I scowled and stormed over, snatching the camera from the student, beating Tamaki by just a few feet.

"Hey, whats the big idea!" protested the student, before receiving a fist to the stomach

"Shut it!" I snarled, "How dare you treat this place like some kind of tourist spot! Have you no respect for the dead?"

"What does it matter?" asked the student, "There just a bunch of worthless 11s!"

I clamped down on my fury before I gave into the urge to punch the ignorant jackass in front of me with all my strength and break him in half. That didn't stop me from punching him in the face though, sending him flying backwards with a broken nose.

"There still human you ignorant brat!" I roared, my aura leaking from my control and cracking the ground at my feet, "Everyone has the right to rest peacefully without scum like you slandering their names and turning their deaths into some kind of entertainment! Now leave and don't come back!"

The two idiots ran, nursing their injuries. I took a deep breath and reigned my aura in as Euphie and Suzaku came up behind me.

"Sorry about that," I said, "I just hate to see a something like this being turned into a nice day out by people like that."

Suzaku nodded.

"I don't agree with your methods, but thank you for that," he said, "Not many people would stand up for 11s, living or dead."

"You'll find out that I'm not normal," I said with a smile, before it faded and I looked up at the sky, "This world is filled with so much suffering, the dead shouldn't suffer too."

"I agree," said Suzaku, "But it won't be like that forever."

"Oh, you intend to do something about it?" I asked.

Suzaku nodded.

"Thats a big burden to shoulder alone," I said, "Do you think your strong enough?"

"I don't know," said Suzaku, looking down at his hands, "But… Is it bad to be weak? Back then, when I was 10, the world seemed like such a terribly... sad place, a world without any hope at all. Disease; Racism; living in a never-ending cycle of hate. The cycle must be broken; somebody has to do it. Of course, it's doubtful that the one who does it will make the bad things go away... no one should lose more of the people they love. At least, a world without war."

"How would you do it?" asked Euphie."

"I don't know how you would do it, but if I stop trying, then my father's will have been in vain."

I looked at the Lancerlot pilot, before a smirk crossed my face. It was nice to see that Suzaku was the same as I remembered from my past life, not that I expected any different.

"The prime minister?" asked Euphie, utterly enthralled by Suzakus passionate speech.

"My father died because he had to sacrifice his life in that war!" said Suzaku, looking down at the broken watch in his hand.

I grinned.

"Well, you don't need to shoulder all that weight alone," I said, holding out my hand, "Let me help you. I know I can make a difference far easier than you can."

Suzaku smiled at me and clasped my hand with Euphie watching with a slight smile on her lips. Unfortunately, the moment was broken by the sound of a large explosion further inside the Ghetto.

"What was that?" asked Euphie, looking in the direction of the smoke cloud.

Before anyone could say anything else, a large, brown transport skidded to a stop beside us.

"Suzaku!" called a woman in the cab I recognized as Cecile Croomy, a member of the R&D division who also happened to work for the Clave on the side. She was the one who had retrieved the MSV designs for use in the Seraphim.

"Whats going on Cecile?" I asked as we ran up to the truck.

"The Purebloods are having a silly squabble," said Lloyd, "We'd better get out of here. Oh by the way, its a shame about your acquittal cus now you'll have to work for me again!"

I rolled my eyes at Lloyds antics as Suzaku spoke up.

"Wait a second," said the Japanese Pilot, "Isn't now a good time to gather combat data about the Lancerlot?"

"Oh ho?" asked Lloyd, turning around with a gleeful look on his face.

"Suzaku, wait," protested Euphie.

"I'm sorry Euphie, we have to say goodbye here," said Suzaku, "I need to do this, I think I can stop them with the Lancerlot. I have to try."

I placed a hand on Euphies shoulder before she could protest and nodded.

"Go do what you need to do," I said.

Suzaku nodded and stepped into the truck. A few moments later, the Lancerlot launched and shot off in the direction of the fight.

"Do you think he'll be OK?" asked Euphie, watching him go with worry in her eyes.

"He'll be fine," I said, "That kid is strong, very strong. It'll take more than a few angry purebloods to put him down."

Euphie nodded, although she didn't look too sure.

"If your that worried, then lets go stop this," I said, "Its not like our presence is going to stay secret for long."

"OK," said Euphie.

We hurried after the Knightmare, reaching the arena where the fight was going down, just in time to see the attacking Purebloods getting schooled by Suzaku, before Villetta joined the fray, forcing the attackers back.

"Looks like theres no need for us to step in," I said, only to realize that Euphie wasn't at my side any more and was instead running down the the floor, right into the middle of the fight.

I went white as I saw Kewell pull out a Chaos mine and leaped from my place, sprinting after my sister.

"No, stop!" I shouted, just as Euphie left the safety of the tunnel into the arena and the Mine went off, showering the area with high speed rounds that could reduce a tank to swiss cheese in seconds.

Fortunately, Suzaku proved himself to be every bit as quick as he was in the Anime and threw the Lancerlot over Euphie, protecting her with his shields until the Mine was spent. I breathed a sigh of relief, before running out and over to my sister where she was getting to her feet.

"Are you OK?" I asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine, thanks to Suzaku," said Euphie, before her face hardened and she got to her feet, "Everyone, lower your weapons at once! In my name, I command you! I am Euphemia li Britannia, third Princess of the Royal Family. I am assuming command here, now fall back!"

"We're truly sorry your highness!" said Kewell as the gathered Knightmares knelt.

"You should be," I growled, stepping out beside my sister, "You do know what would have happened if Euphie had been harmed by this petty little squabble, right?"

"P-prince Eren!" yelped Kewell, no doubt paling rapidly in his Cockpit considering my well earned reputation for how protective of my sisters I was, "Please forgive us!"

I ignored him in favor of turning to Suzaku who had just descended from his cockpit.

"My lord, my lady, please forgive me!" he said, bowing deeply, "I had no idea it was you!"

I chuckled.

"Oh quit your groverling Suzaku," I said, "If we wanted you to know who we were, we would have told you. Besides, friends don't bow to one another."

Suzaku looked up at me, surprise etched on his face. I grinned at him as Euphie turned to the pilot.

"Suzaku, you share a similar deep pain with us," she said, "You have lost your father as we have lost our brother. Will you let me help you ensure that no one ever again feels the loss of a loved one on the battlefield?"

"Yes, I'm unworthy of your kindness," said the pilot, kneeling before her.

I just rolled my eyes and turned to the gathered Purebloods, who were now stood at attention.

"Lord Kewell, Lord Jeremiah," I snapped, making the two named Nobles flinch, "You two will put this petty feud of yours aside for now or deal with it in the arena with swords. However, I will not allow you to continue like this. We need all the capable soldiers we can get. Understand?"

The two Purebloods glared at one another and mumbled something.

"I said, **UNDERSTOOD?"** I thundered, tapping into my Authority.

"Yes my Prince!" responded the two rivals, snapping to attention.

"Excellent, now lets go home," I said, switching from Prince to brother in the blink of an eye, "Big sis will be arriving soon and I'm sure she'll want to scold us about something!"

Euphie giggled and accepted my offered arm, before we made our way to the waiting transport.

 **And thats the end. I hope you liked the confrontation with Zeus and the meeting with Suzaku. I need ideas for what Authority Eren could have gained from Zeus, preferably something to do with his status as King since thats Erens theme. As for Erens Excalibur, it basically has eight different abilities, one that allows him to use the full might of the sword, but drains him quickly, while the others are weaker, but still formidable and are taken from the seven Excaliburs from DXD. Now that I've said that, its time for me to sign out, so please leave me a review!**


End file.
